We were born to die
by make.a.deal.with.god
Summary: It's funny how life goes by. It's simply illogical to think of meeting a girl of a different faction again just because you think that the two of you may be quite similar. It's stupid, not allowed and you have to get it out of your system as soon as possible. But it's not that easy. Sometimes, fate is a bitch. And sometimes fate gives you exactly what you need. Eric x OC
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey, everybody! Welcome to my very first Divergent-fanfiction. I know that there are loooots of Eric-Lovestorys, especially with Amity-initiates, but I think that this one is a bit different. The story takes place during Tris' initiation and is mostly canon for now. It's rated T right now, but later it's definitely gonna be M-rated, because of language, lemons, graphic violence, etc. I'm gonna try to update ASAP and since I am on summer vacation you probably won't have to wait that long for the next chapter. **

**P.S. English is not my first language and I'm sorry for every grammar or spelling mistake I made. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent (and sadly not Jai Courtney), but Eric's background-story and Kory are mine.**

* * *

_It's funny how life goes by. You rely on the fact that you'll never see that specific person again; it's simply illogical to think of meeting a girl of a different faction again just because you think that the two of you may be quite similar. It's stupid, not allowed and you have to get it out of your system as soon as possible. But it's not that easy. Sometimes, fate is a bitch. And sometimes fate gives you exactly what you need. _

~ 3 years ago ~

Eric's father used to tell him that Amitys are peace-loving idiots who don't have any two brain cells in their heads. He of course, never used this words, it would be illogical to insult those people, but Eric has always been a smart boy. He knew exactly what the cold-hearted man wanted to tell him. That's why he got so surprised when that guy who just transferred from Amity stood in front of his doorstep. Before Eric could ask him, if he had wanted to take part in a tree-hugger-festival and got lost, he was pushed aside by the same rough hands that had been pushing him his whole life long and Eric found out that his father was responsible for this transfer. He needed to take him to the labor, show him around and tell him everything he needed to know about his new faction. The fact that his father never answered any of his questions, but was showing some stranger around like this Amity-idiot was the son he always wanted, made Eric beyond furious. He knew that he was being stupid; he wanted to stop caring about his father long ago, but he couldn't help himself. He hated that his father was being nice with that weird kid and still pushed Eric around like he was the most unwanted person in the world. And as far as his father was concerned, he probably was. "I think we haven't been properly introduced yet. I'm Liam Emerald."

The blonde haired transfer looked at him with warm blue eyes, waiting for Eric to tell him his name in return. "I'm not interested in having contact with silly greenies." With those words, Eric turned around and stormed away. Liam actually tried to bond with him a few more times, but Eric was stubborn and really didn't need the Amity's company. He didn't need anyone's company.

* * *

On Visiting Day, Eric stomped down the stairs into the cold, lonely living room and found the greenie sitting on a chair, a nervous expression on his tanned face. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Liam looked up at him and told him that his family was about to come today and that they would want to know what he's been doing for the last weeks. He also told him that he was nervous because he didn't know whether they would be mad at him for leaving. "God, Amity. I didn't ask you about your life's history, I just wanted to know why you're in my living room!" he yelled and turned on his heels to leave.

Eric was wandering around, watching all the happy families reunite and felt the usual icy coldness gripping his heart in a vice. He never had something like that; he just had a father that hated him and memories of a mother that had died way too young. He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice the small girl, until she smacked into his hard chest.

"What the… watch your step, dude." Eric looked down to see a petite Amity-girl sitting on the ground, an annoyed look on her pretty face. The force of their collision had sent her right on the stone floor of the giant hall, where the transfers were supposed to meet their families. Eric stood dumbstruck as he watched the girl helping herself off the floor, icy blue eyes sending him nasty glares. As she stood in front of him, obviously expecting an apology for running into her, he noticed how beautiful the little girl was. Long blonde curls that fell over her shoulders like a waterfall, a pretty tanned face with a small nose and full lips and big ice-colored eyes. His eyes scanned over the red dress she was wearing; and when his eyes finally returned to her face, their eyes met. "Are you done, or do you want me to get you a picture?" the girl asked, raising a blonde eyebrow at him.

"Aren't you tree-huggers supposed to be friendly people?" he shot back, hardly concealing his curiosity about her behavior.

"Aren't you Erudite-guys supposed to be smart?" she asked with a melodic little laugh, shaking her head. He watched in delight as her blonde curls bobbed around her head. Suddenly a high-pitched voice rang in his ears.

"Oh, but he's right, little wildflower. Remember what I told you about the power of kindness?" A blonde woman stepped up to them and ran her hand through the girl's hair. Eric immediately saw the similarities between the two Amity's, which brought another thought into his head. _They must be Liam's family. _He watched the girl's features again, closely, and felt stupid for not noticing earlier. Her eyes were an icy blue, just like her brothers. But instead of the warmth that could be found in Liam's eyes, the girl had a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Come on, we need to look for your brother." The woman said, linked arms with her daughter and send Eric a smile, as they passed him.

Eric watched them leaving the hall and quickly decided that he needed some fresh air. Quietly, he followed the two blondes outside, where Liam and a man that surely was his father were both waiting for them. He watched as the Amity-girl threw herself into her brother's arms, laughing as he spun her around in a circle; and felt the cold flowing through his veins again. He hated seeing happy families reunite, he hated that this stupid Liam-guy had a family that loved him and visited him, even after he betrayed them by leaving. All he had was his ass-of-a-father who was currently walking over to the family, surely to intimidate the Amity's and take Liam away from them. As Eric came closer, he could hear Liam's sister's voice, talking to the Erudite-man as if he was a stupid little boy.

"-you can't talk to us like that. Just because we aren't emotionless, rational robots like you surely are, doesn't mean that we're stupid." Everyone stood in shocked silence, after the little girl ended her speech. Eric feared for a moment that his father would beat the little spitfire up, like he had done it with him several times, before Eric grew strong enough to punch back. But his father surprised him in simply smiling at the girl, telling Liam to come to his office in a few minutes and turned on his heel to leave.

"Koraline! I can't believe what you just…" Her father searched for the right words to express how shocked he felt. But Liam was faster in getting his thoughts together. "You can't come here and ruin everything, just because you have a problem with authorities."

"Well, it's not my problem that your dear mentor is an asshole."

"Kora…-"her mother exclaimed exasperated.

"I think you should go." Liam said, dismissing her with a wave of his hand.

Eric watched silently as the girl called Koraline made her way through the trees and quickly decided to follow her. He couldn't help himself, but was somehow quite taken by the girl. He didn't know if it was the fact that she stood up to his father, or just that she was different. He was intrigued. Eric watched as the blonde girl stomped through the crowd and finally came to sit on a bench that was hidden by two giant containers. It was the same spot where Eric always went when he needed to think.

"That's my place, you know."

Koraline winced, her head whipped around to face him. "I didn't realize that you were following me."

He sat beside her on the bench, eyes scanning her up and down once more. He couldn't believe that she just stood up to his father; she was just a little girl.

"That guy is your dad?" she exclaimed, a shocked expression on her pretty face. Eric didn't even realize that he said that loudly. Flushing a bit as she looked at him, he nodded his head, looking straight ahead, trying to ignore the stare of her icy blue eyes.

"Well, he's an ass." She finally said and ran a petite hand through her golden locks. Eric nodded with a laugh; and suppressed a shiver as their eyes met.

"Seriously, what is wrong with you? It's not very Amity to run around and disrespect people." He said, desperately wanting to know what was going on in her head, as her eyes narrowed slightly.

He expected her to sass him out of his boots once more, but was surprised when she merely sighed and bit her full lip, slightly shaking her head.

"I don't know. I mean, I don't do this on purpose, you know? I never wanted to cause my family any trouble, but I can't help myself." Koraline looked like she wanted to say something else, but chose to bite her lip once more. Her eyes met Eric's again, who sensed her hesitance and nodded, urging her to continue. "I guess I'm not born for Amity. I always tried to blend in, but I'm not good enough. Everyone is scared of me, because I'm a troublemaker." She whispered the last sentence, looking slightly troubled, as if Eric would judge her or something like that.

"I know how you feel."

Koraline raised an eyebrow at him, clearly wanting to answer something, but then they both winced as the voice of her mother called for her.

She stood up with a sigh and Eric saw again how small she was.

"I need to go." She said, looking at him a bit awkwardly.

"Yeah."

He watched as she left, silently cursing himself for wishing that she could stay with him a bit longer. A few minutes later, he got up himself; he was about to go home, when his eyes fell on the three Amitys that stood together, in front of a bright, yellow truck. Koraline's mother hugged her tightly, his father ruffled her hair and they got into the truck. Eric heard melodic laughter, as her father started the engine.

It was a beautiful image. The sun was going down, painting the landscape brightly orange, as the yellow truck started towards the direction of the Amity fields. And Eric watched as they drove away.

* * *

Eric never forgot about Koraline. When he saw Liam, all he could think about was the boy's brave little sister that had intrigued him so much. He never thought that someone could understand his situation, to not belong in the faction he was born into, to feel _not good enough. _But then he met her and found someone who felt the same as he did. He wondered how she was doing, if she had caused any trouble again; and most importantly, he imagined meeting her again. But Eric wasn't stupid; he knew that he wouldn't see her again. _If only he knew how wrong he was. _

One year later, Eric had to choose his new faction, which meant finally leaving his father behind and moving on to a live he actually wanted. But the girl's face still didn't leave his mind. Even after a day full of Dauntless initiation training, when he fell on his mattress tiredly, his mind still tortured him with thoughts about her. _When is she going to choose her new faction? How old is she even? _He should have asked her. He hated himself for thinking like this, but he hoped that she would follow him to Dauntless one day.

With the increasing intensity of the initiation process, Eric's brain was occupied and the thoughts of the Amity-girl never really stopped, but they weren't as ubiquitous as before. Until, a few days after the second part of initiation started, the Dauntless initiates visited the city with some members. Eric and some other guys were busy climbing a building, as a handsome guy called Zeke exclaimed excitedly: "There're some Amity-chicks walking in our direction, dudes!" They all agreed that Amity had the prettiest of woman, except Tobias who chose to look at the floor sheepishly. Eric shook his head; he couldn't believe how some Stiff like him could be ranked first. That Abnegation-fucker had actually dared to beat _him _in the final fight. He gritted his teeth angrily.

Zeke jumped up and down excitedly and pointed towards a group of red-clothed girls, they were walking in a line, arms linked together, chatting and laughing about some silly things. But Eric's eyes were fixated on the golden-haired girl that followed the group of girls with a bored look on her face. _Koraline. _Suddenly a blonde boy in yellow clothes ran up to her, a bunch of yellow flowers in his hand, which he gave the girl with a proud smile on his face. She took the flowers with a sweet smile that was surely faked and threw them away, looking disgusted, the second the boy turned away.

He watched as they came in their direction and studied Koraline closely. She was a bit taller as he remembered but still smaller than the other girls. His grey eyes hungrily roamed over her body, he noticed excitedly that she also got some curves in _just the right places _and he could barely restrain himself from pulling her into his arms and vanishing with her into the darkness. He was pulled out of his daydreams, as the disgusting Stiff ran into her and gripped her tanned arms to keep her from falling on her butt. Koraline smiled at him; and Eric could barely contain his anger; his whole body seethed with jealousy and his instincts told him to tear his competition apart.

Before Eric realized what he was doing, he stomped towards Tobias, drew his fist back and punched him in the face hardly. He smiled satisfied as he heard the crack that signatures a broken nose and turned away to start looking for some booze.

~ Present day ~

Eric stood on top of the roof, a bored look on his face, as he waited for this year's initiates to arrive. Since he became a leader, he was given a lot of new tasks and one of them was introducing the initiates. He tapped his foot impatiently, until he heard the sound of the arriving train. He watched the initiates as they jumped off the train, a few laughing, others looked scared. His grey eyes roamed over the young people, noticing with amusement that in between a small Candor-girl and an Erudite-boy, stood a Stiff. Eric smirked, knowing that she probably wouldn't last a day. A dark-haired Candor-boy had also noticed her and started insulting the little girl. Eric couldn't help but be reminded of himself as he met _Four. _

Suddenly, there was a rush of golden hair, coming from the crowd of Dauntless-born and a melodic voice called: "Hey, asshole. Leave the Stiff alone." Eric couldn't believe what he saw. _Koraline._

* * *

**A/N: Soooooo, what do you guys think? I'm not sure if I got Eric right and I apologize for OOC-ness, but I thought that it would be interesting to see how he was before he became Dauntless and I hope that you liked it. This chapter is some kind of a prologue to the story and the next chapter starts with Koraline's Choosing Ceremony. **

**Please leave me a feedback. **

**Until next time, cee yaaa. **

**Hanna Banana. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Wooohoooo! I'm baack. **

**I hope you guys don't mind that I didn't include the whole Choosing Ceremony and what happens afterwards, I just thought that you all know what happens after the Ceremony and that I wouldn't have to write it down again. (I personally always skip those parts when I read Fanfiction, because it bores the crap out of me.)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Remember that day we met in December?**

_Kory_

I am the worst person Amity had to face, like ever. I imagine them throwing a big party when I'm out of here. They probably will all be glad to be rid of me. And I understand them; I mean seriously, they've wasted tons of peace-serum on me while trying to tame me. But they didn't succeed; I'm a lost cause. My temper gets the best of me, wherever I go and my family has to deal with the consequences. They've become outsiders in our peace-loving society, because they defended me whenever someone made a comment about my behavior. It's not like people were being rude, the things they said were all true, but they made it very clear that they don't want me here.

And they have every reason to do so. I never act like I am supposed to. When this Candor-guy called Peter insults one of us, I don't smile at him, tell him how _interesting _his Candor-habits are and walk away, like my mother always told me. Nope, I end up at detention for punching him in the face. And the worst thing is that I'm not mad at myself for freaking out and punching someone, but for _not punching hard enough_ to hurt him. I always knew that something's wrong with me. And since I have to be injected with peace-serum at least thrice a week to prevent me from causing trouble, everyone else knows too.

My temper ruined everything; not only the relationships with girls and boys at my age (they all annoy me anyway, but it still hurts to know that they don't want to be friends with me), but more importantly, my relationship with my brother. Ever since that eventful encounter with his Erudite-mentor three years ago, I wasn't allowed to visit him again, which means that I haven't spoken to my beloved brother in three years. And it was my entire fault. I often imagine visiting him again to apologize, but then I always feel bad, because I'm not sorry for what I did. I'm sorry about the fact that he can't talk to me anymore, because I'm a terrible person.

My parents taught me to apologize, whenever I'm misbehaving. I remember my dad stroking my hair, as I'm crying, saying something like "You can't change who you are, but you can at least try to make it easier for the people who care about you. If you make a mistake, apologize, and go on with your life." He probably isn't content with the fact that my mumbled "I apologize for misbehaving" changed to "I apologize for being a terrible person" as time went by. Years of getting judged (and injected with peace-serum) for nearly every word that left my mouth, had left their scars on me. But being a good actress, (there's a reason why I won't transfer to Candor), I concealed it with arrogance and tried to act like I don't care.

But today, everything's gonna change; my life will take a different direction. I won't have to act anymore and can finally find out, who I really am. I'm scared of leaving my family, but I want to start living the life I've always wanted. I want to be free.

"Koraline Emerald."

Johanna's voice pulls me out of my thoughts violently. _Focus, breathe. It's your turn. _My legs are wobbly as I make my way towards the five bowls. Clumsy as I am, I stumble on my way up to Johanna and nearly topple over. A handsome Abnegation boy I've never noticed before grabs my arm and pulls me upright again. Heat rushes into my cheeks; I can't believe that this just happened. As I murmur a quiet "thanks", I hear some people snicker behind me, but I choose not to care. With my head held high, to conceal my embarrassment, I finally walk over, take the knife Johanna hands me, and quickly draw the blade over my palm. The room is silent as my blood connects with the sizzling coals that symbolize Dauntless. Suddenly, the black-clothed people start cheering, clapping their hands; I can barely stifle a laugh as I see the displeased look on Johanna's face. But she isn't allowed to judge me anymore; I'm no longer one of them.

"Please join your new faction-mates." Johanna says, pointing towards a corner, where a few Dauntless-born already wait for me. As I walk over, I take a quick look at my family. My mother smiles at me, my father looks like someone has just punched him and my younger sister Eve glares at me disapprovingly. Guilt rushes through me, but it's soon replaced by excitement as I reach the other Dauntless-initiates. I am the first transfer for now.

A handsome boy pulls me into a circle of Dauntless-born guys that are all much larger then I am. I heard that during initiation you have to fight the others. How am I supposed to do that when they're all twice my size?

"Hey, try not to stumble again, okay? That's embarrassing for all of us." He says; a sarcastic smile is plastered on his face. I inwardly celebrate, because I finally meet someone who uses sarcasm. Seems like I'm gonna like those people.

"I'll try."

"I'm Uriah, by the way." I shake the large hand he holds out to me.

"Kory."

We watch silently as the other transfers join us. I notice that the boy who helped me up is called Caleb Prior, he chooses Erudite. His sister, Beatrice, is the next Dauntless transfer; she looks exactly how I feel. Excited, but slightly scared. I moan exasperated, as Peter joins our group; and stifle a laugh, as I catch the frown on Beatrice's face. Seems like she isn't fond of him either. She smiles tightly, as I wink at her.

* * *

"Do we need to jump out?" I ask, my body hasn't decided yet whether it should be excited or scared.

"Yep.", Uriah says popping the P, "Try to land on the roof, okay?"

I push him aside and throw my body out of the train. Somehow, I manage to land on my feet and grin at Uriah as he jumps off next. Soon I'm circled by a crowd of cheering, laughing Dauntless-born again and I decide to like that they never shut up. Just when I'm about to ask Uriah what's gonna happen next, my eyes fall on Peter that is taunting Beatrice. I grit my teeth.

"I don't even know who that guy is and I already wanna kill him." Uriah says, pointing towards Peter.

"I would help."

As the black-clothed crowd around me begins to move, I walk towards Peter, smiling as he has a shocked expression on his face. He didn't expect to see me here, I take it. A bit stupid of him to think I would stay in Amity, considering the fact that he witnessed the extent of my temper.

"Hey, asshole. Leave the Stiff alone."

Peter conceals his surprise quickly and actually laughs at me; walking towards me, he takes the end of my long braid in his hand, twisting it around. He leans down, obviously trying to intimidate me, but I'm not afraid. Not of him. "What do you think you're doing here? Do you think you're though enough to become Dauntless, hm?"

Just as I want to shoot back, a deep, male voice shouts: "Shut the fuck up, everyone!" Peter lets go of my hair, smirking at me arrogantly, before walking away. I catch Beatrice smiling at me slightly surprised; and I return to Uriah.

"My name is Eric and I'm one of the Dauntless leaders. I'm here to introduce you and make sure that you all got off the edge." The voice continues and I feel like I recognize it somehow. I try to stand on my tippy toes to look over the broad Dauntless-born shoulders in front of me, but it's no use. "Damn it." I whisper, jumping up and down to try to see the face of that Eric-guy.

"You want us to jump?" A large Erudite boy exclaims. He doesn't try to conceal his fear, probably because he knows that there's no sense in doing so. I'm sure that we're all afraid at the moment. Jumping off driving trains and falling off a ledge isn't exactly what I had hoped to find here, but it's not like I have a choice. I would rather die than becoming Factionless.

"If you don't have the guts to do as I say you can also stay behind and live with the Factionless."

Suddenly, Uriah is right behind me, leaning down to whisper in my ear. "How do you know that Candor-pansycake?" I raise an eyebrow at his words, I've never heard the term "pansycake" before, so I'm not sure what exactly he wants to express.

"I got into detention for punching him in the face." This is the first time I can tell this story without having to feel ashamed. Instead of sending me judging looks, like I'm used to, Uriah grins at me, clearly amused.

He opens his mouth to answer, but shuts it again, his eyes widening as he stares at something in front of us. I follow his eyes and suppress a gasp as I see Beatrice, _the Stiff,_ standing on the edge off the roof, clearly preparing herself to jump. As she leaps off, everyone's silent for a while, until I hear myself ask "Why is no one following her?"

Peter, who stands in the first row, turns around and smirks at me devilishly. "Why don't you go next, Amity?"

_Challenge accepted, dude. _

"Sure."

I smile at Uriah who raises his hand for a high five. I slap my palm against his and make my way through the line of people who are much larger than I am. Now I finally get to see this Eric-guy with the intimidating, slightly familiar voice. And I swear my heart stops.

I immediately recognize the steely grey eyes, blonde hair and full lips. He is even larger than he was three years ago, the piercings and tattoos make him even more menacing, and his body is built like a brick wall. But he's still him. He's still the guy I've thought about more than I would admit in the last three years. His grey eyes are empty when they spot me. _Doesn't he recognize me? _I stumble a little, but manage to hold myself upright, till I reach the edge. I hear Uriah snicker behind me. "She's so clumsy." I shoot him a look and he grins at me.

"Do you want me to hold hands with you? We could jump together. Isn't that what Amitys do?" Peter says with an amused glint in his eyes.

I step onto the wall and look back at him with a faked smile. "It's Kory, by the way." I try to calm myself as I look down. I can't see what's down there and that scares me the most.

"Today, initiate!" yells Eric behind me. I can hear Peter chuckle. _Come on, get yourself together, Emerald. Don't be a baby. _I close my eyes as I jump into the Darkness. Suppressing a scream, as gravity takes hold of my body; I keep my eyes shut tightly, until I feel my body making contact with thick ropes. A net. I laugh relieved. I crawl toward the edge and grab the large hands that help me off.

"Name?" A handsome, dark haired boy asks me.

"Kory." I say, looking at Beatrice, who stands in a corner, with a smile.

"Second jumper, Kory!" he shouts and the Dauntless members, who are standing around the net to watch the initiates arrive, greet me with whoops and shouting. Looking around the giant room, I make my way over to the Abnegation-girl.

"I could get used to that." I say, pointing towards a crowd off black-clothed people, that are jumping around excitedly, shoving each other around, trying to get a first glimpse at the next jumper.

"Definitely."

"I'm Kory." I want to hold my hand out to her, sensing that she might not appreciate me hugging her, like I'm used to. She takes my hand and shakes it lightly, as if she's not familiar with that gesture either.

"In Abnegation, we usually nod towards each other as a greeting." She explains, after seeing my confused look. "My name's Tris."

* * *

After a tour through the Dauntless compound with our instructor Four, we walk into a huge hall, which is equipped with benches and a bunch of huge wooden tables, stuffed with plates and giant bowls with food. I follow Tris and a Candor-girl called Christina towards a table in the corner; and we're soon joined by a huge Candor who introduced himself as "Al". He comes to sit on my right side and hands me a burger, as I notice Christina eyeing my hair with narrowed eyes.  
I raise my eyebrows at her and take a huge bite of the burger.

"Why do you wear your hair like that? It looks… odd." She said, and I have to stifle a laugh. My mother insisted on French braiding my hair and placing some disgusting yellow flowers in it.

"It's an Amity tradition; we are thought to look the most beautiful on our Choosing Ceremony." I ran my fingers over the thick, golden braid. "I look like a freak, huh?"

"I like it." A loud voice behind me calls. I look back over my shoulder, feeling slightly startled. A handsome boy stands there, holding his large hand out to me. "I'm Zeke. My brother told me that we've got an Amity this year and I wanted to see for myself."

"Well, now that you've _seen _me, you can go and bother someone else." I say, ignoring his hand, turning around and taking another bit of my abandoned burger. I hear him chuckle as he walks away.

I eat my burger in silence, not feeling the need to indulge in any conversations. When I look up, I see Eric standing a couple feet away, obviously angry about something. His grey eyes find mine and I feel heat rushing into my cheeks, since he just caught me staring at him. I quickly drop my gaze, as Uriah taps my shoulder and sits down on my left side, nearly crawling into my lap. "Don't you have any other friends?" I ask him. He obviously chooses to ignore me and introduces himself to the others instead. Then his head snaps around to face me.

"Are you done? We want to get shopping. And you definitely need some new clothes. You can't run around like _this._" He said, his hand pointing towards my red dress.

"How am I supposed to pay new clothes?"

"You get some points every month to spend on clothes, tats and stuff. Are you coming?"

"Sure." I say, raising from my seat and waving goodbye to the others.

* * *

After changing into some proper cloths, we are told to go into the training room _immediately. _I walk over to Tris and Christina and glare at Peter, as he sticks out his leg, making me stumble. I grab the next arm that comes into my reach and notice too late that it's a certain inked, muscular arm that belongs to a certain intimidating Dauntless-leader. _Eric. _He pulls his arm out of my grasp as if he was scared of me having a contagious disease and glares at me. I mumble an excuse and make my way over to Tris, who looks at me slightly worried.

As Eric tells us about the rankings and that only the best ranked initiates will be accepted in Dauntless, I'm not listening. My mind is preoccupied with thoughts of him; I can't stop myself from wondering what the hell happened to him since I've seen him the last time. He is dangerous, cold and deadly; and I hate myself for feeling intrigued, for wanting to know the story behind his behavior.

"Grab a gun, everyone." Four commands. Tris and I share I troubled look. They want us to start _now? With guns? _I grab a gun and got surprised when it feels even heavier in my small hands, then I expected. _How am I supposed to handle that thing? _I study Four's movements closely and try to imitate him. The gun feels unnaturally in my hands, as I draw my arms up and notice that they're shaking. Biting my lip while pulling the trigger, my body moves backwards and the bullet doesn't even hit the target.

"Pathetic." I hear a deep snarl behind my back. I turn around to see Eric looking at me, his steely eyes cold, as he watches my reaction.

"This was my first shot."

He leans down to me, bringing his head close to mine and glares at me. "Doesn't make it less pathetic, little fluff." He hisses; and I try to resist the urge to run away. _I am Dauntless. _

"No one had hit the target with their first shot." I say, trying to sound bored and definitely not downright frightened, pointing towards another group of initiates that are so caught up in their training that they don't notice Eric and me. The Dauntless leader actually looks like he is about to explode any minute and I wonder if he's gonna yell at me, or if he's simply going to kill me. I eye his large hands warily; he looks like he could break me with his pinky. As I look up again, Eric just continues to stare at me with his terrifying grey eyes and I choose to not stop talking. I never stop talking and I never accepted to be pushed around. He wouldn't be the first person I talked into the ground.

"If you want to see someone succeeding with their first shot, I suggest you better look for someone else, because you clearly won't find anyone here."

The force of the slap that awaits me after finishing this sentence sends my head to the side, my cheek is stinging and I can feel everyone's eyes on me now. But I don't care. I bring my head back to face Eric, watching his grey eyes closely and just as I am about to tell him how pathetic _he _is, for slapping me when he doesn't have the words to defend himself, a guy walks into the room and tells Eric to immediately come into Max' office. Eric sends me a glare that clearly says "I'm not done with you" and walks away. When he exits, I bring my palm up to my cheek, feeling my eyes watering with pain and humiliation. But since so many eyes are still directed on my form, I painfully force the tears back and get back to work.

_I'm gonna show you pathetic, Eric. _

I pull the trigger again.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Until next time. **

**Hanna Banana**


End file.
